Naruto lemons
by Deadone3
Summary: title says it all (taking requests) (I don't own Naruto) (MATURE ADULTS ONLY PLEASE)


**Well by the title you know what this is going to be. This is the first time I've tried writing this kind of story (and uploading it to the internet) so it might be a little shit at first but fuck it (was that a pun?) I'm going to do this the first lemon is going to be NarutoXHinata because why not. Tell me what you would want to see next by reviewing and now on to the lemon ,**

After being gone for a month because of a mission all Naruto wanted to do was see his wife Hinata. Walking in through the village gates being greeted by the watchmen, who weren't asleep for once, Naruto went straight home he could finish his paperwork later it was getting late. Entering his home he saw Hinata sleeping peacefully on the couch, walking over to her he knelt down and stared straight at her and tickled her feet. Her eyes shot open as she pulled her feet away and a giant grin formed on her face once she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled in surprise before launching herself into his arms giving him a big hug.

They talked for a bit before Hinata told him to go get cleaned up because he smelled a bit while she made a late dinner. They ate and Naruto talked about his mission well as much as he could, before Hinata got up and walked around the table to him and wrapped her arms around his neck planting a kiss on his cheek. Naruto looked up at her a grin on his face noticing Hinata was once again blushing like she always did.

Naruto stood up and kissed her lips, they were soft, he wrapped her in a hug. They stood there in the embrace for a minute before pulling apart. They both had grins on their faces and Naruto suddenly picked Hinata up and took her to their bedroom. Hinata gained a sexy look on her face when she realized what Naruto wanted to do.

Naruto put Hinata on their bed and kissed her again pushing his tongue on her bottom lip asking to for entrance and she gladly started making out with Naruto. Hinata stood up still kissing Naruto before pushing him on the bed. Looking down she bit her lip as she saw the bulge in Naruto's pants, she kissed him and went down pulling off his pants and underwear in one go. His member now exposed, Hinata blushed at seeing it but it didn't stop her from getting on her knees and taking it in her hands. Stroking Naruto's member gently getting used to the feeling Hinata began sucking on the tip causing Naruto to moan in pleasure. Mentally grinning at her work Hinata moved down on Naruto's member wrapping her tongue around it as she went up and down on it while Naruto gripped the sheets of the bed moaning. She went down on his member all the way and he let out a louder moan and soon Hinata felt a warm substance in her mouth, swallowing Naruto's cum she licked her lips noticing Naruto was still hard. Naruto got up picked her up and put her on the bed giving her a kiss and undressed her.

Naruto sucked on her nipple while rubbing her clit making her moan, He moved down leaving a trail of kisses until he got to her and he started sucking on her clit while fingering her. She was already wet and she started to drip a bit as Naruto moved up placing himself where his member was pressing against her. He rubbed against her while they made out,

"Stop teasing Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned and Naruto wrapped his arms around her torso and picked her up.

Standing he gently inserted his member into her and she wrapped her legs around his lower back and her arms around his neck. Naruto started to thrust making Hinata moan causing him to go faster and harder. Hinata moaned louder starting to moan Naruto's name and soon they both came at the same time. Naruto stayed standing while Hinata was gripping onto him shaking and when she stopped Naruto noticed she almost let go of him, she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself Naruto cleaned her and himself up putting her in pajamas and laying her in bed and soon joining her and he fell asleep too.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Naruto was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Hinata came in hold something in her hand, she was blushing madly but had a big grin on her face. Tossing the item at him he looked at it, it was a the results of her pregnancy test kit thing she had gotten it showed two lines on it. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at his wife her grin widening at the look on his face.

"This is real?" He asked dumbfounded as she nodded.

He started to chuckle in joy and soon he was spinning Hinata around in the air and hugging her.

* * *

 **Okay that's the end of this one that was probably dog shit but I tried I'm taking requests on who you want next I will hopefully be uploading once every week or every other week don't know yet bye!**


End file.
